Never Too Late To Love
by dmsgrl
Summary: This story starts out sad. some characters will be OOC. please no flames.


Disclaimer I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger sat on her bed reading her latest book. Her mom, Ann was at work and she was home alone with her stepfather, John. She and he didn't get along very well. Sometimes he would hit her when her mother wasn't home. It was around 4 in the afternoon and her mother wouldn't be home until 7.

As Hermione sat there reading, her mind began to wonder. She thought to herself, 'how did things become so screwed up?' After her father had died, Hermione had become more withdrawn and somewhat of a rebel. She had her eyebrow and tongue pierced and she always wore black. She drinks whenever she gets the chance and she is now a cutter.

Hermione is pulled away from her thoughts when she hears her bedroom door open. "What do you want?" she asks John. "Don't take the tone with me little girl," he replies. Hermione had a bad feeling; he only comes into her room when he wants to hit her. John steps further into the room closes and locks her door. "What are you doing?" she asks. He doesn't answer her. He just walks right up to her and snatches the book out of her hand and smacks her across the face. Hermione, so used to this, doesn't even cry out.

Then, John forces her down on the bed and starts to take off Hermione's clothes. "Stop, what are you doing? Please don't do this!" Hermione cries. John just ignores her cries and finally unzips his jeans begins to rape her. Hermione just cries because of the unbearable pain she is in.

Once he finishes, he gets up and says "That was great, goodnight." Hermione just lies there crying until she hears the front door open and her mom's voice asking where everyone is. Hermione pulls herself up and heads to her bathroom to take a shower. She feels so dirty and cant stop crying. She just sits in the shower as the hot water beats down on her until she hears her mom knocking at the bathroom door. "Honey are you okay in there?" "Ill be out in a minute, Mom," Hermione replies trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Hermione gets out of the shower and looks at herself in the mirror. 'well at least I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow' she thought to herself. She walks into her room and puts on her pajamas. "Hermione, come down for dinner," her mom calls up. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to sleep."

The next morning came and Hermione rushed around packing. She couldn't wait to get out of her house. It didn't even feel like a home to her anymore. She got dressed, wearing black baggy pants, a black tank top, and dark makeup. She put on her sweatshirt and went downstairs and told her mom she was ready to leave. John was home, he had already left for work so it was just her and her mom, and she was happy about that.

It was a quiet drive to the train station. Hermione wanted to tell her mother what happened the night before, but she knew her mother wouldn't believe her. When the arrived at the train station, she got her trunk, kissed her mother goodbye and walked to Platform 9 and ¾. She looked around for Harry and Ron but couldn't find them so she went found her own cabin to sit in. Harry and Ron hadn't written to her all summer.

She took out her headphones and started blasting Static X Push It, and then fell asleep. Next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by someone. "Granger, wake up, we have to go the Head's cabin." She opened her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming, chill out" she said. They both quietly walked to the Head meeting. Professor McGonagall talked to them about their Head duties and then left them.

"Something has changed about you Granger," Malfoy said. "Leave me the hell alone, Malfoy." She replied. Draco then left the cabin to go make his rounds and left Hermione alone. Hermione went through her bag until she finally found what she was looking for. It was her razor. She pushed up her sleeve and begin to cut her wrist. She winced at first but then began to enjoy the pain to felt. She watched as the blood dripped onto the floor, enjoying how it felt. She felt alive again. She began to feel a little dizzy. She usually doesn't cut that deep but she cut deeper than usual.

She didn't hear the door open or the voice that yelled "What are you doing?" for she had passed out. Draco rushed to her to stop the bleeding and to heal the cut. 'why would she do this to herself?' her thought. You see, secretly, Draco has had feeling for Hermione for quite sometime now.

He picked her up and put her on the seat. Her checked her pulse, it was there and she was going to be fine. He brushed some hair out of her face. "mhmmmm" Hermione was beginning to wake up. "What happened" she asked. "I was hoping you could tell me," Draco answered, making Hermione jump. "I don't want to talk about it, go away Malfoy, please." The fact the she said please shocked him. "Fine, but I will find out what's going on with you, and why you're not happy, and with that he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the cabin.

The train arrived and Hermione got her stuff began to walk off the train. She didn't notice a pair of steely blue eyes watching her as she went.


End file.
